


Протокол 1112-054

by fandom Horses 2020 (fandomHorses), SmokingSnake



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Drama, Experiment, F/F, Gen, Mystery, SCP-1112
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHorses/pseuds/fandom%20Horses%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake
Summary: Протокол эксперимента 1112-054, проводимый сотрудником <данные удалены> над объектом SCP-1112 под кодовым названием "Театр теней"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Протокол 1112-054

**Author's Note:**

> Задание - [SCP-1112 "Театр теней"](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-1112)

**Эксперимент:** 1112-054  
**Подопытный:** D-15161, женщина среднего возраста, сожительница умерла при невыясненных обстоятельствах  
**Фигурки:** 1112-1, 1112-4

14:05 GMT+1 <геоданные удалены>  
1112-1 приведена в движение.  
Подопытный сотрудник класса D ведет себя спокойно. Биометрические данные в норме. По ее словам, 1112-1 напоминает ей покойную возлюбленную.

_Эльза сидела на подлокотнике дивана. Она всегда любила сидеть именно там, словно птичка, покачивающаяся на жердочке.  
— Я вернусь в три.  
Она бросила на меня быстрый взгляд из-под густой, как у пони, челки, и промолчала. Я знала, что она имела в виду.  
— Мне нужно встретиться с ним, Эль. Мы это обсуждали.  
«Да, конечно, обсуждали, — прочла я в сердитом взгляде ее прищуренных карих глаз. — И я с тобой так и не согласилась».  
Этот спор мог продолжаться вечно, поэтому я тоже смолчала, развернулась и пошла к двери. Тогда, в прошлом я не могла узнать, что делает Эльза, но сейчас видела ее ясно, как на ладони. Она качнулась назад, падая спиной на диван, и обняла подушку._

Подопытная начинает проявлять легкие признаки беспокойства. Она явно расстроена тем, что видит, и отказывается описывать свои ассоциации с представлением. Судя по движениям 1112-1, представляемый ей субъект лежит на чем-то мягком, то и дело ворочаясь, но не выказывая явного дискомфорта.

_Эльза лежала еще несколько минут, тихо всхлипывая в подушку. Мне хотелось подойти к ней, положить руку на лоб, утешить, но я знала, что не смогу этого сделать, даже если бы мне было позволено. Я была здесь только зрителем, а зритель не должен выходить на сцену.  
Спустя какое-то время Эльза села, отбросила промокшую от слез подушку и выпрямилась. На лице ее была написана решимость. Я испугалась было, что она захочет помешать мне, расстроить нашу встречу с Мигелем, но потом я вспомнила, что она все же состоялась. Откуда-то я знала, что в этом спектакле показывают только правду, ничего не добавляя от себя и не переиначивая.  
Тем временем Эльза встала и направилась в кладовку. Там, среди всякой бытовой мелочевки, хранились ее свечи для ритуалов — она всегда любила играть в мистику. Расставив их по кругу, она села в центре и начала что-то читать нараспев: представление на какое-то время стало немым, и я не смогла разобрать, что именно._

1112-4 самопроизвольно приходит в движение.  
Подопытная проявляет сильные признаки волнения, бьется в кресле. После инцидента 1112-032 было принято решение использовать вязки для фиксации подопытных, и, похоже, эта мера оправдывает себя.

_Что-то приближается к Эльзе. Я не могу его разглядеть, оно как плотный туман, как зловещее красноватое облако...  
Лошадиная Голова. Я еще плохо вижу очертания, но уже откуда-то знаю, кто это — один из стражей адских врат, затаскивающий души в пекло преисподней. Эльза читала мне про него, когда переводила «Путешествие на Запад». Но, господи, это же просто сказка! Все эти духи и бестии ведь не существуют на самом деле. Ведь так?.._

1112-4 приближается к 1112-1.  
Подопытная делает попытку закрыть глаза, чтобы избежать дальнейшего просмотра представления. После того, как ее вынудили смотреть дальше, рыдает, бьется в вязках. Говорить о том, что, по ее мнению, происходиит на сцене, по-прежнему отказывается.

_Лошадиная Голова подходит к Эльзе — нет, подлетает, как настоящий клочок тумана. Я не хочу знать, что будет дальше! Уберите! Не смейте!  
Эльза поворачивается ко мне, и на какие-то пару мгновений в представлении снова появляется звук.  
— Я делаю это ради тебя, — говорит она, глядя мне прямо в глаза, и я отшатываюсь, насколько позволяет кресло.  
— Твоя душа вместе с его, — голосом, и впрямь напоминающим лошадиное ржание, произносит Голова. — Сделка?  
— Сделка! — выкрикивает Эльза. Лошадиная Голова усмехается._

_Я вспоминаю все: как во время встречи Мигель побледнел, высматривая у меня за спиной что-то, что я не могла разглядеть. Как багровеет от прилива крови его лицо. Как расширяются от ужаса и боли зрачки. Как голова лопается, словно спелая тыква.  
… Как ветер доносит тихий-тихий, едва слышный шепот: «Сделка завершена» — и тонкое злобное лошадиное ржание. Как, завывая сиреной, подъезжает полицейская машина. Как пятна крови и ошметки мозгов расплываются красивым абстрактным узором на моем платье._

Представление окончено, объект 1112 завершил свое действие. Подопытная выглядит бессознательной, однако у нее наличествует внятная речь. Единственная фраза, которую она монотонно повторяет — «Сделка завершена».  
В связи с явной негодностью к дальнейшему участию в экспериментах, предлагаю направить D-15161 на досрочную утилизацию.  
<личный номер сотрудника удален> Предложение одобрено.


End file.
